A number of different types of percussion instruments in the forms of drums and timpani are available for producing different sounds. Various means of tuning the drums and timpani are available. Drums usually have cylindrical bodies with drum skins at one or both ends. Timpani have curved closed bodies with drum skins stretched over single open ends. Drums are conventionally tuned by shortening or lengthening rods which interconnect rings which stretch the drum skins over open ends of the drums. Timpani are conventionally tuned by devices which concurrently stretch the skin.